


代嫁豪门后   80

by taotazhizhi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taotazhizhi/pseuds/taotazhizhi
Kudos: 131





	代嫁豪门后   80

他的唇很快肿了起来，舌尖被吸的发麻，口腔里有血腥气，不知道是他们谁把谁的唇咬破了。  
宁安看过的接吻教程全都没了用，他完全失去了主动权，被亲的大脑缺氧，如浮在云端一般。  
连自己被封允抱进卧室放在床上都没有察觉到，因为在那个过程中，他们的唇全程没有分离过。

最初的疯狂后，封允的吻终于变得温柔了起来。  
他抬起头，看宁安蒙了一层水汽透着茫然的眼睛，俯下身轻轻亲吻他的嘴唇，很温柔。  
他的唇被他吮成一片湿漉漉的嫣红，唇缝间雪白的牙齿后面是鲜嫩的舌尖，他把它勾出来，一点点尝遍了又用牙齿轻轻地咬，咬的他发出轻微而抗拒的呻吟声。  
“害怕吗？”他的声音哑的不像自己，呼吸急促地喷在他耳边，几乎是用气声在问他。  
“不怕。”宁安喘息着说，声音沙沙的，性感诱惑，如一把毛刷刷在了心窝里，由内而外的痒。  
“宁安。”他感叹一声，吻上他的眼睛，看他柔顺地闭上眼。

大手将他衬衣下摆从裤腰里扯出来，探进去抚摸他的身体。  
他的皮肤光滑细腻，摸在手心里如上好的瓷，却散发着滚烫的热意。  
宁安的身体在他掌心里绷紧了，他又问了一句：“怕吗？”  
宁安摇了摇头，睁开双眸，他的眼睛湿漉漉的，眼尾染上了薄红，面颊上透出一层淡淡的粉，嘴唇鲜艳柔嫩，他缓缓眨眼，像等待被采撷的花：“不怕，和你一起，什么都不怕。”  
封允的心又酸又疼，恨不得一口把他咬下去，让他疼，疼到哭，疼到求饶，又恨不能轻怜蜜爱，把所有的温柔都给他，把他抱在怀里轻轻揉捏，让他发出情难自禁的呜咽，还是的让他求饶。  
可是不行，越求饶就越想弄他，他闭了闭眼，手上的力度慢慢大了起来。  
那只手揉捏着他细软的腰，让那块皮肤又痒又麻，直到把那块皮肤揉捏到滚烫发红，才渐渐上移。

指尖轻柔地摩挲过他的皮肤，他抚上他的胸口，在粉嫩的那一点上重重揉捏，用指甲掐弄，而另外一点则被他隔着薄薄的衬衣咬在了唇齿间，用牙齿咬他，用舌尖戳他，衬衣很快湿了一片，透出一点隐约的粉红色，若隐若现更是迷人。  
宁安被那种酥麻中带着一点点疼的感觉激的拖着尾音轻轻叫了一声，忍不住向上挺了挺腰，惹来封允一阵轻笑。  
那两点在他的蹂躏下挺立肿大了起来，两边都被他咬湿了，粉嫩的颜色在布料遮挡下，像含羞的花，欲拒还迎。

封允的喘息更加急促，他把手伸下去，毫不犹疑地解开了他长裤扣子，缓缓拉下他的裤链。  
宁安紧张地去抓他的手，却被他在胸口重重一咬，惊叫着去捂自己的唇。  
仅仅这样，快感就已经足够强烈了，强烈到他忘记了一切之前学的所谓技巧，软倒在那里任他为所欲为。  
他的身体尽皆落尽了封允的掌握之中。

他握住他致命的地方揉捏他，套弄他，磋磨他，看他眼睛里溢出了泪，看他咬着嘴唇呻吟出声，看他被欲望左右着向他求饶：“封允，不要了，我受不了这些。”  
封允抬起头来，看着他的眼神很凶，他轻声问他：“才这样就受不了了？哪里受不了？怎么受不了？嗯？”  
宁安咬着唇不说话，可口中的呻吟却在他的动作下无法忍耐地从唇缝间一点点逸出来。  
压抑又隐忍，带着哭腔，尾音勾着，又透着甜腻。

封允直起身来，把他的衣服脱了，他的身体他见过的，白的像瓷。  
可此刻却全身都透出粉来，蒙了一层细碎的汗，在灯光下晶亮，被摆上餐桌，引人大快朵颐。  
那是情欲的色彩。  
他低下头，亲吻他的唇：“告诉哥哥，哪里受不了了，嗯？”  
随着“嗯”的一声，他的手在下面重重捏了他一把，宁安张大了眼睛，呻吟声却尽数被他吞入口中。  
他喜欢看他这样，完全被他掌控住，却又鲜又甜。

他亲吻他的眼睛和耳垂，然后一路向下，轻咬他的喉结，温柔地舔吻他曾经咬过的锁骨处，一遍又一遍。  
宁安被那细致的吻在身体上点起了火，火焰一路向下，经过胸口，小腹，到达他的肚脐，舌尖轻轻戳刺那小小的凹陷，让他忍不住颤抖。  
他的心跳快的几乎发疼，他想抓住封允的发，却还是被他挣脱了，一口含住了他最致命的地方。  
宁安瞪大了眼睛，随即又紧紧闭上，那种快感太强烈了，羞耻感也太强烈了。  
他挣扎着想起来，可全身都被抽了筋骨一般，只剩下了呼吸的力气。  
而封允还强力压制着他，他只能求他，那把清冷的声音里现在满是欲望的火，带着哭意与喘息呻吟，他唤他：“封允……啊……不要……”  
可他每说一个字，封允便会重重的吮吸一下，几乎将他的灵魂吸出了体外。

宁安哪里经过这些，他连自渎都没有过几次，很快大脑就被汹涌而至的快感冲击到麻木，呻吟着泄了出来。  
封允抬起头来，又在他吐出来的哪里轻轻亲了一口，宁安全身都是白的，连这里也是粉嫩的。  
他捧起他的脸来，看到他脸上的泪，爱怜地亲吻他。  
他用刚刚吞过他精液的嘴唇覆上他的唇，宁安感受到自己的味道，有一点腥。  
“好浓啊，”他在他耳边轻笑，含着他的耳垂轻轻地咬，用舌尖去钻他的耳洞：“自己没弄过吗？”  
他的声音很温柔，手上的力道却很大，一下下揉捏着他白嫩的臀肉，又麻又疼。

宁安害羞地用手捂住了脸，下一刻他的手指便被他含进了温热的口腔里，被一根一根轻轻地含吻咬啮，遇到有薄茧的地方便吻得更温柔更长久一些。  
“没买工具，你会很疼，怕吗？”他又问他。  
宁安颤着声：“不怕。”  
封允静了片刻，看着他羞的连眼睛都不敢张开，看着他从上到下雪白的身体上全是他的牙印和指痕，却还在说着不怕。  
他心疼这个人，但更爱他，被他感动着，也从他身上得到了爱，这一刻，他不能再否认，他清清楚楚从他身上感受到了被爱的味道，幸福和甜蜜都显的有些肤浅，他更多的是感动。  
他看着他，眼底的深情几乎要装不下。

他分开他的臀肉，探了一根指尖进去，感受着里面的高热与紧致，感受着宁安受到异物入侵时的猛然紧绷。  
那里紧到连一根手指都无法进入。  
他亲吻他汗湿的发际，将他翻过身来，让他跪趴好，然后将他双腿并拢，压低他的细腰，将自己放入了他双腿间那点温热的软肉中大力抽动起来。  
他伏在他身上，咬他的蝴蝶骨，咬他光滑的背脊，咬他柔嫩的臀肉。  
他的后背被他咬的一片狼藉，像一张雪白的纸，被他肆意涂抹，被他彻底占有。  
“宁安啊。”最后爆发的那一刻，他把他的脸转过来，拼命地亲吻他的嘴唇，眼睫被汗水染湿，滚烫的汗水滴在宁安的眼睫上。

一切结束后，他把他抱进怀里，接绵长温柔的吻。  
“今天就这样，”他揉捏着他的腰肉：“没有工具你会很疼，下次准备好再做。”  
宁安像一汪水一样趴在他身上，有些懊恼，学的东西全都没有用到。  
“怎么了？”封允发现了他的不对，轻声笑道：“我做的不好吗？”  
“不是，”宁安捧着他的脸看他：“你怎么什么都会？”  
明明是因为他太青涩才会觉得自己经验丰富，可封允眉目间还是露出些喜悦，因为被夸赞而无比开心：“想知道吗？”  
宁安没说话，抿着唇用指尖描摹他浓密修长的眉毛。

封允的表情变的晦涩起来：“我经常想着你自慰，想着把你捆起来，把你锁起来，把你囚禁到无人知道的地方，只有我一个人知道，然后每天操你，看你哭泣，看你求饶，但是没用，那样我会更疯狂地操你，让你只属于我一个人……”  
他喘息了一声，咬了咬嘴唇，问他：“害怕吗？我就是这么疯狂，血液里流着封冉的血，你会害怕我吗？”  
宁安不害怕，他只心疼。  
“不怕，因为我知道你不会伤害我，以后不用忍着了，我在这里。”他温柔地亲吻他的唇：“你想要就有。”  
封允闭上了眼睛，喉结滚动，眼眶酸涩，连他自己都厌恶都害怕的一面，宁安说不怕，他说不用忍着了，他在这里。  
他把他抱进怀里，紧紧地，然后轻声地在他耳边说：“你不来，我也是孤魂野鬼。”


End file.
